leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Ninja Boy
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Hoenn in Pokémon Emerald. __TOC__ Keon, Stuart and Nestor |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Ninja Boy.png |prize= |class=Ninja Boy |name=Keon, Stuart or Nestor |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Razor Leaf|move1type=Grass |move2=Sweet Scent|move2type=Normal |move3=Sleep Powder|move3type=Grass |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=Silver Wind|move1type=Bug |move2=Psybeam|move2type=Psychic |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Twineedle|move1type=Bug |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark |move3=Endeavor|move3type=Normal |move4=Agility|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Poison Barb |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Screech|move3type=Normal |move4=Torment|move4type=Dark}} |- | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark |move2=Double Kick|move2type=Fighting |move3=Flatter|move3type=Dark |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Double Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Bite|move2type=Dark |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying |move4=Flatter|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Double Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Poison Sting|move2type=Poison |move3=Disable|move3type=Normal |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Double Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Mud-Slap|move3type=Ground |move4=Flatter|move4type=Dark}} |- | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Poison Fang|move1type=Poison |move2=Whirlwind|move2type=Normal |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison |move2=Stun Spore|move2type=Grass |move3=Sweet Scent|move3type=Normal |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Spore|move1type=Grass |move2=Leech Life|move2type=Bug |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psybeam|move1type=Psychic |move2=Supersonic|move2type=Normal |move3=Stun Spore|move3type=Grass |move4=Skill Swap|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=King's Rock |move1=Magnitude|move1type=Ground |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Tomb|move3type=Rock |move4=Sand-Attack|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Mimic|move1type=Normal |move2=Metronome|move2type=Normal |move3=Flash|move3type=Normal |move4=Seismic Toss|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Razor Leaf|move1type=Grass |move2=Acid|move2type=Poison |move3=Stun Spore|move3type=Grass |move4=Wrap|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Acid|move2type=Poison |move3=Barrier|move3type=Psychic |move4=Wrap|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Disable|move2type=Normal |move3=Water Pulse|move3type=Water |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=Sludge|move1type=Poison |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock |move3=Acid Armor|move3type=Poison |move4=Minimize|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Dream Eater|move1type=Psychic |move2=Hypnosis|move2type=Psychic |move3=Night Shade|move3type=Ghost |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Headbutt|move2type=Normal |move3=Disable|move3type=Normal |move4=Barrier|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=AncientPower|move2type=Rock |move3=Leech Seed|move3type=Grass |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Poison Barb |move1=Sludge|move1type=Poison |move2=SmokeScreen|move2type=Normal |move3=Torment|move3type=Dark |move4=Haze|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psybeam|move1type=Psychic |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic |move3=Baton Pass|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Comet Punch|move1type=Normal |move2=Baton Pass|move2type=Normal |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Agility|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Signal Beam|move1type=Bug |move2=Night Shade|move2type=Ghost |move3=Spider Web|move3type=Bug |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Signal Beam|move1type=Bug |move2=Spider Web|move2type=Bug |move3=Night Shade|move3type=Ghost |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison}} | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Night Shade|move1type=Ghost |move2=Future Sight|move2type=Psychic |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Flash|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Signal Beam|move1type=Bug |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Selfdestruct|move1type=Normal |move2=Take Down|move2type=Normal |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Sweet Kiss|move1type=Normal |move2=Sing|move2type=Normal |move3=Mud-Slap|move3type=Ground |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Mental Herb |move1=Silver Wind|move1type=Bug |move2=Mega Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Silver Powder |move1=Silver Wind|move1type=Bug |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=Psybeam|move3type=Psychic |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=White Herb |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire |move3=Future Sight|move3type=Psychic |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Sweet Scent|move3type=Normal |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Pecha Berry |move1=Mud-Slap|move1type=Ground |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Silver Wind|move3type=Bug |move4=Grudge|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Mental Herb |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Meditate|move2type=Psychic |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal |move4=Psych Up|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal |move3=Pain Split|move3type=Normal |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psywave|move1type=Psychic |move2=Bounce|move2type=Flying |move3=Magic Coat|move3type=Psychic |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} |- | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Sandstorm|move3type=Rock |move4=Sand-Attack|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=DragonBreath|move1type=Dragon |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Screech|move3type=Normal |move4=Rock Tomb|move4type=Rock}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Psybeam|move1type=Psychic |move2=AncientPower|move2type=Rock |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Metal Claw|move1type=Steel |move2=Fury Cutter|move2type=Bug |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock |move4=Water Gun|move4type=Water}} |- | , |held=Rawst Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire |move2=Night Shade|move2type=Ghost |move3=Grudge|move3type=Ghost |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Skill Swap|move1type=Psychic |move2=Night Shade|move2type=Ghost |move3=Disable|move3type=Normal |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Encore|move1type=Normal |move2=Counter|move2type=Fighting |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic |move4=Charm|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Choice Band |move1=Take Down|move1type=Normal}} Jamison and Gunnar |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Ninja Boy.png |prize= |class=Ninja Boy |name=Jamison or Gunnar |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Mega Kick|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Ingrain|move1type=Grass |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Spore|move1type=Grass |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Dig|move3type=Ground |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Signal Beam|move1type=Bug |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Drain|move1type=Grass |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Sleep Powder|move3type=Grass |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison |move4=DynamicPunch|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire}} | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic |move2=Nightmare|move2type=Ghost |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost |move3=Sleep Powder|move3type=Grass |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Memento|move1type=Dark |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison |move3=Facade|move3type=Normal |move4=Destiny Bond|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Silver Wind|move1type=Bug |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Perish Song|move1type=Normal |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal |move3=Lovely Kiss|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal |move2=Swords Dance|move2type=Normal |move3=Flail|move3type=Normal |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Fly|move1type=Flying |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Silver Wind|move1type=Bug |move2=Steel Wing|move2type=Steel |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Flash|move3type=Normal |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Reversal|move1type=Fighting |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Cosmic Power|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Iron Tail|move1type=Steel |move2=AncientPower|move2type=Rock |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} Category:Subpages